Graduation and After
by MangaCoonGirl
Summary: This is the Sequel to I'm Sooo Sorry! Tohru and Kyo have been going out sense Kyo woke up. They are going to graduate soon and Kyo has something on his mind...
1. And their back

Tohru's point of view  
  
Me and Kyo have been going out for a while and it was the best feeling in the world! I love Kyo with every oich of my heart. It was the third trimester of our senior year (I can't speel it sorry) and we just finished our exam. And I passed all of them. So did Uo, Kyo and Yuki. I really can't say the same for Hana. She failed them all again. We had no more school now and we were going to graduation next month. I keep my promise to my mom and I also found love. My live could not get any better.  
  
I walked with Kyo and Yuki home and then Kyo asked Yuki to go on ahead which he just smiled and left. Kyo stopped walking and I did to and he just looked at me. "Kyo?" "Oh.. sorry I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me." He said and his cheaks were a little red. "Of course I will! Where are you planning?" I asked him. "Oh well just a resturant where you can dance, Kyan I think it's called." (Made it up so don't look for it) "Oh I always wanted to go, thanks Kyo!" He was blushing so much that I started to giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked trying not to get mad. "Oh you just look so sweet when you blush." This made him blush even more. Now he was looking down at the ground and said "Be ready by 8 ok?" "Yea Sure I can't wait!" I smiled the best smile I could and we started walking home and holding hands.  
  
Note: I know it's short but I tryied plus I'm writing another story but I'm not posting it til I'm done. I hope you like the beginning and the next one will be longer (I hope) 


	2. NO! He did! Wow!

Tohru's Point of View  
  
I got ready for the date with my boyfriend. I was so excited, it was a while sense I went somewhere with him. I put on a cute blue dress with little white ribbons on it. It was my mother's when she was my age and I wanted to wear it on a specil day and something on the back of my neck told it was going to be special. I went downstairs and saw Kyo in a suit. He looked so handsome that I almost fell, again. But he came and grabbed my arm so I would not. I blushed when he touched me. It was amazing that he still had that affect on me. I looked over at Yuki and he was smiling. Then before I could say anything kyo took me to the woods and we started to walk to the resturant.  
  
When we got there they gave us a private booth, somewhere where noone could see Kyo transform if he does. "Kyo, this is wonderful!" I said with excitement. "But how can we dance?" He just looked at me and laughed. "Well... we could try somehow.... But Tohru do we really need to dance right now?" He took my hand and I started to blush. I could tell he was going to blush anytime too. I was so happy. "I have to ask you something..." Kyo went down on one knee and I turned red. 'Is he...' "Tohru..." he pulls out a ring, "Will you marry me?" I was stunned. 'I could not believe it. He asked me!!!!' "Yes, I will marry you!" I hugged him and started to laugh. It lasted 5 sec.s then -puff- I had an orange cat in my arms. I got up and started to dance with him. It was the best day of my life.  
  
We ate dinner and I tried to pay for it but Kyo would not have it. We started to wake home and then I saw Yuki running in our direction. "Miss Honda! Did you say yes!?!" Yuki had known so that's why he was smileing before we left. "Yea she did you damn rat!" Kyo told him but Yuki ingnored him and looked at the ring, "Wow that's small" he said trying to get a riot out of Kyo but before Kyo could say anything I responded, "I don't think so, it's the perfect size." Yuki just looked at me and smiled. He was my bestfriend and I was happy that he was happy! Then we waked the rest of the way home. When we got there I saw Shigure waiting for us. "So what did you do to our little flower, Kyo" He asked teasingly. I just laughed and Kyo was about to kick Shigure but stopped when I was in the way and I showed Shigure the ring. "Well, Congraduations you two! I knew it was bound to happen! I'll call Aya and tell him the good news". Just as Shigure picked up the phone, Yuki and Kyo were right behind him. "If you do that" (Yuki), "I'll have to kill you" (Kyo). I just started to laugh nevously. Things never change!  
  
Note: what did you think. My sister/editor told me to get real sense they are still in high school and all but comeone it's cute right? if you don't like it and enough of you want me to change it I will... so that means your have to review. See I can be crafty. 


	3. Oh No! Not when they finally hook up!

a/n: please forgive me if I spell things wrong or use poor grammer but... I HATE ENGLISH!!!!! FYI even though this is a sequel I made this more like it could happen in the Manga ulike the first story. I'm sorry but I hope you guys are ok with that. This story from now on will be Tohru's point of view. I hope no one gets mad. someone startes at me and I run like hell. I'm sorry it's short also. I've lose my writing spirit somewhere and now I have to find it.... sorry I'll update asap!  
  
Tohru's point of view  
  
I know it's sudden but it's already Graduation day. I hugged everyone that I could of my friends. I did what my mother asked me to do. But now what do I do after. I'm going to marry Kyo but where will we live. I don't think Kyo would like the idea of living in Shigure's house. Not after what we went though. But I really don't want to leave but I want to start a life on my own with Kyo! After I said good bye to Uo and Hana, we went home. When we got there there was a message on the phone. It was a message from Akito. He wanted to see Kyo. Yuki, Shigure and Kyo looked like they knew what it was about. I was about to ask but Kyo just left without saying anything. I tried to stop him but Yuki stopped me and explained. The cat was alway locked up after graduation. It was a triadition. I started to cry and no matter what Yuki and Shigure did it was not helping. I finally left and tryied to find Kyo but he was gone. I went to the Main House and went in. I went to Akito's room and knelt on the floor in front of him. "What do you want?"  
  
Note: I suck I know but I've not really been one writing spree suddenly so it may take a long time for me to write more i'm sooooo sorry 


	4. Ahhh that's sorta cute

**Tohru's point of view**

I went to the Main House and went in. I went to Akito's room and knelt on the floor in front of him. "What do you want?"  
I just sat there. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I still did not answer. He got up and I heard him coming towards me and grab my hair and pulled me up to face him. "I'm guessing you are here about Kyo..." I started to cry. "Nothing will help him no0w so you may as well leave..."

I found my voice finally, "Akito, why... Why must he be caged up...."

"Why, WHY!?!" he started to scream at me. "Because he's the cat!!! He does not get to live outside for long. It's part of his curse."

I know what I had to do but I was afraid to say it. But I loved Kyo and would do anything for him. "Then Akito, I want to live with him... in the cage..."

Akito started at me with shock, "Yo... you can't... the cat does not descive HAPPINESS. NONE OF US DO. DON'T YOU GET IT!!!! WE ARE MENT TO BE ALONE!!! THAT'S PART OF THE CURSE!!!!"

I stood me ground, I wanted to be with Kyo always. "Akito, I want to live with Kyo... I know you don't want it to happen but I'm going to." I left and went looking for Kyo. "Kyo?, Kyo where are you?"

"Tohru?" I followed where I heard his voice and there he was, in a cage. "Tohru! What are you doing here?"

"I went to Akito to see if he could let you out... but he said no..."

"Does he know your here... RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes Kyo listen... I want to be with you no matter what... I'm going to live with you... I love you!" I was going to touch his face but he stopped me.

"Tohru, why? Why would you want to... I love you too and that's why you have to get out of here..."

"No, Kyo, I'm liveing here until we die or you are let go."

_Notes: what do you think.... Is it too weird!!!! is it alright!!!! Tell me please!!!! (scared that I am failing as a writer....)_


	5. Nooooo! cry

**Kyo PoV  
**  
It had been a year sense Tohru moved in and even though I have asked her to go and have a better life she wanted to stay... I loved her and was happy that she was here. It made life eazier. But it ofcourse did not last. She fell ill from being in the cage. I had been used to the idea but she never did. I told her to leave but she would not. Then one night she grow so sick that she was unable to talk. Hatori came and took her and I kissed her good-bye. I don't think I would ever see her again. Now it was a year later and she came back to live with me. This time I told her no for her own good and she left crying. I wanted to kill myself but I knew it would cause her more suffering.  
  
_Notes: What do you think. I almost killed Tohru there. (laugh nervously) Don't worry.. I won't... yet... I really don't know where I'm going with this (laugh). Well Review if you like so I know to keep going!!!_


	6. And soooo

**Aktio's PoV**  
  
This was it. I was going to die.. but before I did I wanted to talk to Tohru alone. She sat next to me cring. I could not beileve she was cring for me. "Why?" that was what I wanted to know from her.. "Because Akito... I don't like anyone to die even if they seem mean... and I know in your heart your not." I could not believe it, but it was true. But I would never tell her that. Then It went bla...  
  
**Tohru's PoV  
**  
He died right in front of me and I cried. I was sad that he died yet happy cause this means Kyo can live out of the cage while they wait for the next Child. That made me so sad that someone is going to be told that they were born to die. I cried and cried and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was Kyo. I turned and hugged his arm and cried. "Come on lets go home."  
  
_A/N: I was told that if I don't contuie I'll die so I will don't worry... I just have to think (ten secs of thinking) ouch it hurts... ice need ICE!!!!_


	7. That's All Folks

_Note: this will be the final chapter because I'm sooo drawing a blank and sorta want to stop writing this... but that's unfair to you so I at least want to end it... this is sorta a summary of what happens after Akito's death..._  
  
**No PoV!**  
  
The day after the death, Kyo and Tohru get married so that hey don't have to worry about the next God... They have a child and it turns out to be the next Child!!! He is a little nicer as he grows up but he still feels pissed about being the core of the curse.  
  
Yuki finds love in Hana. They marry and she does find out aboput the curse but it was not that big a deal. They have no children and live next to Kyo and Tohru til the end....  
  
_**I'm SOOOOO SORRY!!! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO PUT!!!! I'M A HORRIBLE STORY WRITER!!!!**_


End file.
